Talk:Cracked Armour
Perhaps make it a redirect like we did with Ray of Judg(e)ment (How do you redirect anyway? I always end up with 1. redirect [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 03:19, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :That is a rare expection, purely because it's how it is (mis-)spelt in-game. But we have specifically avoided getting into the whole creating redirects from British spellings to US spelling. The convention is US-english spelling only. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::I do not recall any discussion of the avoidance of creating redirects from british to american spellings. Nor is there any policy that I'm aware of that states that we intend to avoid such a thing. We do indeed use american spellings in articles and article names but this is neither. This is a redirect. Redirects are allowed for common misspellings. Since we use american english, british spellings could fall under the category of common misspellings. Now, I agree we shouldn't go out of our way to create redirects for all misspellings, I can see little benefit to deleting something like this rather than make it a redirect. However, I would like to hear your opinion. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::It says right at the top of Project:Misspellings that we use American spelling, not British. Ray of Judg(e)ment makes sense to have as a redirect, not because of American/British spellings, but because it SOUNDS like it should be Judgement, rather than Judgment --Gimmethegepgun 03:33, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well fark me! I got chewed out most loudly when I started doing this, now when I decide to help retain that convention (of no british spelling redirects), now told I'm wrong AGAIN! Jeeze, I can't win either way!! Am sure there's a policy somewhere, caz I got it shoved in my face at the time. Will look later, I'm taking a walk. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I knew it said it somewhere but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where. Still, I don't think that applies here. I believe that my first instinct would be to create a redirect rather than delete... (ec)> There is no policy about british spelling redirects. I wouldn't go out of my way to make them, but if someone makes one, i'm not going to delete it. It's not misleading, useless, inappropriate or directing to userspace. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, while you're all at it, make sure to make redirects for... Armour of Sanctity, Armour of Earth, Weaken Armour, Kinetic Armour, Armour of Frost, Armour of Mist... and those are just skills, not even including all the salvage items with "armor" in the name, the numerous mobs with "armor" in their name. THAT is why we don't do it --Gimmethegepgun 03:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sorry for being bold and changing it to a redirect without consultation. It's more a case of me going along with these; Monk armour, Elementalist armour, Assassin armour, etc. I don't know why it shouldn't also apply to other ingame armor cases too. I mean, the guy that made it OBVIOUSLY searched for Cracked Armour and didn't get what he was looking for (And tried to make a redirect, just didn't know how to). Aren't we meant to make it EASY for people to find what they're looking for? It's not like he's a vandal or anything. It's an entirely legit reason to make a redirect. Bigrat2 Talk 04:01, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Eh. I had a look at the policy pages. Exactly as JediRogue said, Project:Misspellings states that we use American English for articles and whatnot, fair enough. But nowhere does it say that we can't create redirects with British English to their American counterparts. Project:Redirect doesn't mention it, unfortunately. I think it should be updated to say whatever we decide upon though. That's my opionion. Anyone else agree? Bigrat2 Talk 04:14, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Correct me if I'm wrong, and I may well be, but is not the in-game English text all American English? That being the case, anyone who's searching for something should use the spelling found in the game. 05:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) There is no reason to NOT have this as a redirect. -- (gem / talk) 07:29, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Except that then we'd have to give a redirect for pretty much ANYTHING with the word "armor" in it that can be found in the game. Stuff like Armor (rating) doesn't count since that isn't something found in the game and is a guildwiki thing, but still. Like I said, there's LOTS of things that have "armor" in their names that would need to get a redirect as well. If someone has a problem with us not having those redirects, maybe they should try WITHOUT the useless u --Gimmethegepgun 20:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::There is a reason to not have the redirect actually. While I'm of two minds on this issue, leaning toward keeping it, if we have the redirect, I should point this out. The existence of a redirect means if someone puts "Cracked Armour in an article, it will not be a red link. Red links are frequently a sign of misspelling. If its not red linked, someone may leave it as armour although it would be incorrect. If it comes up red, they will pretty much have to try to spell it differently. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm inclined to listen to Felix's reasoning. AFAIK everything except Jadoth's Storm of Judgement uses the American spellings ingame. And not only would we have to redirect every other "armour" -> "armor" article, we'd have to redirect every single word thats spelled differently to be consistent. That's like the DwarvenStability redirect earlier today; its a dangerous precedent. --Shadowcrest 06:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::My point is that we are not going to go out of our way to make these redirects. But if someone makes one, I'm not going to delete it. No matter what, I won't delete this page cause I think this is an important discussion.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Ridiculous What is it going to hurt if theres a redirect from a different spelling, if anything it will help point out the proper way it is spelled in game. Leave it, if someone felt it should be redirected then there are others out there who might misspell it in the future.-- 07:34, 17 February 2008 (UTC)